


Intimacy

by desperandum



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Developing Relationship, Fetish, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rape, Romance, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperandum/pseuds/desperandum
Summary: Sketches of the proximity of the Cardinal and the Papa.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Touch

He never takes off his gloves. Probably sleeping in them too. Copia did not attach any importance to this. Gloves are like gloves, big deal. But more often he notices that he is in them all day, even when he invites his sisters, brothers, or ghouls to his rooms. Now Copia is sure that he sleeps in them.  
They had only known each other for a month, but that was enough to get them involved. He often asks to be his assistant, fills out a lot of documents for him and becomes an errand boy, just to be near him. Understanding comes imperceptibly.  
The Cardinal imagines white, cotton gloves as he carefully removes them with his teeth and reaches out his thin, callused hands to him and gently touches them. Perfect.  
The Cardinal was not a fool, he understands that the Papa will only take off his gloves if he trusts someone. And he will prove to dad that He can be trusted.  
He has no illusions about the Third. As soon as he saw him, he understood immediately. But he longs to see his hands and feel them on his skin. He doesn't give a damn about anything, just to get a favor.  
Copia is loitering in the corridor, enjoy the silence. Life in the church has stopped at this late hour, although the ghouls are probably doing something out of the ordinary, but he is not interested in their pranks. He went to the window, opened it, and looked out, breathing in the fresh night air. So he would have stood if not for one dark figure that appeared in the garden.  
Looking closer, the Cardinal saw the Papa dressed in a black cassock. He strolled slowly through the garden, occasionally leaning down to smell the flowers. Copia watched in fascination as he cut off the rose and placed it in the basket, carefully checking each petal. Papa jerked his finger back, because of which he dropped a blood-red rose. Copia jerked his head in confusion at the short cry, and then he saw that the Papa was not wearing gloves. Bare hand. White. Thin. With bulging veins. Just as he'd imagined. Cardinal's heart was pounding with excitement. He closes the window and presses his hand to his chest, trying to calm himself. As soon as his heart starts beating normally, he gets up and goes to his rooms. He hoped Papa hadn't noticed.  
The next morning, the Cardinal stands outside office the Third. A little earlier, sister ran up to him and told him that the Papa was urgently calling him to his office, but did not say why. The Cardinal knocked hesitantly on the door. Papa's voice was heard saying, “come in.” The Cardinal entered a large room. The walls were painted in Burgundy color. The curtains were black and half drawn, making the room dark and oppressive. There were various flowers on the window, the ones that Papa had picked. There was a desk next to the window. Along the wall there is a sofa and a huge wardrobe with books inside. Papa sat and read a book, not paying attention to it.  
“Good day, your impiousness.” The Cardinal bowed.  
“What can I do for you?”  
“And Cardinal Copia! Finally, you came!” Papa closed the book and got up from his chair.  
“I have a small question for you, Cardinal.” Copia looked at him questioningly.  
“We've known each other for a month, and we can call each other friends, right?” He went up to him and clapped him on the shoulder. The Cardinal shuddered; it was not often that he touched it. And intentionally.  
“Yes, you probably can...but why?”  
“You are a good member of our church, and I know that your faith is strong. This deserves respect and my trust in you.” He smiled at him. The Cardinal stared at the Papa in shock. Is he trustworthy?  
“So I'm officially making you my assistant.”  
“Thank you.” Copia said softly.  
“Perfectly. Take the documents and pick up them...” He kept talking, but it was no longer important for Copia. In mind there was nothing but repeating the word trusted over and over again. He did everything he was told without any questions or complaints. Papa was satisfied, but Copia was happy.  
This continued for another month. Papa often talked to him on the various construction of the topic, invited him to drink champagne or wine, and many other things. Despite the good relations between them, the gloves are still in place. Doesn't trust? Doesn't understand? It hurts like a punch in the gut. Gloves spoil everything, like a wall that doesn't allow you to look at the picture in full.  
The Cardinal wants him, but he knows he doesn't have a chance. He's ready to accept it. The main thing is that he is near.  
“You are quieter than usual today.” Papa takes out glasses and pours wine.  
“Are you tired of me??”  
“What? No! In no case!” The Cardinal gave a startled cry.  
“Hmm. Interesting.” Papa handed him a glass and sat down next to him.  
“Cardinal, were you thinking of me?” He didn't look at the Copia.  
“Excuse me?”  
“I was thinking about you.”  
Suddenly, the Pope took off his glove and touched the Cardinal's hand. The Cardinal watched in disbelief as he took and intertwined his fingers. His hands are warm and dry, and he notices a couple of scratches on them. They sit in silence, afraid to speak. Perhaps this is not necessary.  
Copia tightens their hands together, and Papa turns to him with a smile on his face.  
“The answer is yes?”  
“Yes. I was thinking about you.” He puts his head on his shoulder, blissfully closing his eyes. Now he knows for sure that he trusts him.


	2. Kiss

They were sitting in a gazebo far from the Church. This evening his Papa asked him to go for a walk and look at the stars, he couldn't refuse. So they were sitting very close to each other now, holding hands. The Cardinal was completely relaxed, lying on the bench, and the Papa was a very pleasant support. The air was filled with a floral, fresh scent that literally made you think of nothing. Somewhere cicadas and grasshoppers were singing, caressing the ear. Copia was afraid that he was sleeping, and this was just his beautiful dream.  
“I wonder what the soul tastes like?” Papa took a strawberry and didn't take many bites. He offered strawberries to the Cardinal, who gladly accepted.  
“I don't know, but I think your soul must be delicious.” With joy in his voice said Copia.  
“Of course my soul is very tasty. But yours is probably sweet, just like strawberries or raspberries.” He ate another one.  
“Then yours looks like...” Copia considered. What does Papa taste like? For some reason, only blood came to mind. “Your soul is bittersweet.”  
“Why?” Papa stroked his hair.  
“I don't know?” The Cardinal shrugged and smiled at him.  
Cardinal didn't want to move or think, and he didn't want to talk. He stared up at the stars, enjoying the touch of hand on his hair. They were very light and filled with some kind of care, just like a mother stroking her child. He wanted it to last a lifetime.  
“Would you like to taste my soul?” A Third whispered.  
“And how can I try it?”  
“I don't know, but I have an idea.” Papa said with a sly smile. Copia turned to face him.  
The Papa gently pushed back a lock of cardinal's hair, causing His heart to race. The look flashed to the on him unimaginable care and tenderness, unable to resist the Papa tremulously touched the so-desired lips. Copia forgot about everything. There were only strawberry-flavored lips. His tongue boldly and unceremoniously entered the mouth of the Copia, and yielding to the pressure, he gave himself up to the power of sinful temptation. The Cardinal's cheeks flushed as he drew back, and the Papa laughed.  
“What does my soul taste like?” Copia carefully ran the pads of his fingers over The Papa's white shirt.  
“I think I should try again it out before I say anything.”  
“We have plenty of time.” Said the Third pushing strawberries in his mouth and passionately kissing Cardinal.


	3. First time

“Take it easy!” The Third repeated this word several times, but it still didn't reach the Copia.  
The Cardinal looked mildly tense and worried, while he was burning with impatience. Papa was completely naked, but Copia was only wearing red boxers, which the Third wanted to get rid of as soon as possible. But the Cardinal, clearly in fear, closed his eyes and completely closed himself from him. He didn't even respond to sensitive caresses. Well, it won't go that way, and dad really wanted it to go further. It wasn't for nothing that he'd been trying to get him into bed all this time.  
The Papa stroked his hair, belly, chest, sometimes grabbing his nipples, and moved closer to Cardinal's groin.  
A zero response. Not much waiting, he still decided to run his tongue over the tense abdominal muscles. He ran a small, wet path from his chest to his navel. When he reached the groin area, he began biting the skin, causing Cardinal to gasp in surprise.  
At least some kind of reaction. He continued to bite the skin, only now he did it very gently, without causing much pain. Papa was unusually affectionate, usually didn't stand on ceremony with his partners. He wanted to drive himself violently into the slender, elegant body of the Copia, but his inexperience made It necessary to restrain himself.  
The Third raised his head. The excited gaze met Copia's dull eyes.  
Copia blushed at the look on his Papa's face.  
“Don't look at me like that,” he whispered.  
“How am I supposed to look at you?” a Third asked.  
Silence again. Rising higher, he kissed the corner of Copia's mouth. The Cardinal hesitantly embraced the Third and also kissed the corner of the Papa's lips, smiling shyly. Unable to resist the Papa pressed his lips to the Cardinal demanding that his tongue open his mouth. Copia's mouth opened reflexively, allowing man to deepen the kiss. When his tongue was inside, the Cardinal groaned loudly, and the Papa sighed softly. The Third hand teased Copia's left nipple, rarely pinching it.  
Again, the Third did not understand why it was so tender. Maybe it's because he doesn't want a Copia so much. Or is it something else? Or maybe he wanted new sensations?  
Yes, that's probably it.  
No longer shy, Cardinal's hands wandered over the body of the Third, touching it here and there, sometimes scratching with their nails. Papa "accidentally" touched the boxers of the Copia every time. He wanted the Cardinal to ask him to remove them.  
Seeing the desire in Copia's eyes, he waited quietly. Not only him to act in the end then!  
“Please.” whispered broken Copia.  
“Please what?” Papa asked with a sly smile.  
“Take them... Please...” he said pitifully.  
“Whatever you say, dear.” Papa said with satisfaction.  
He stripped the Cardinal of the last barrier that hid his flesh.  
Papa was pleasantly surprised. Not as long as his, but thick. He licked his lips in anticipation. But when he saw Copia shaking and sobbing, he changed his gaze and slowly held Him close.  
With a heavy sigh, he considered what to do next. Copia's inexperience was both startling and irritating. Not that he had never had inexperienced partners. It's just that Copia was different. In every way different.  
With others, the Papa quickly dealt with, forgetting the next day their names. Everything was always so fast and passionate that at the end it was not interesting. And here is such an immature miracle.  
“Papa...” Low moan snapped the Third out of his reverie. He watched Copia, his eyes filled with desire and fear.  
The Cardinal tilted his head back uncertainly. Papa took the hint and clung to his neck with joy. He licked off small drops of sweat as his hand went down to Copia's cock. Grabbing the hard cock, at a calm pace, he began to masturbate the Cardinal.  
“Yeah...” The Cardinal put his arm around the Third shoulders.  
Papa ran his hand over Copia's groin once more before he touched His back hole. Very delicately, he massaged it. The Cardinal unconsciously cried out at the Papa's little manipulation.  
With the other hand, the Third reached for the oil grease. He poured some on his fingers and put the grease back on the nightstand. Fingers went back to the hole.  
“Now you will not be comfortable or even hurt.” Papa told him.  
“I can handle it.” Cardinal said in a surprisingly even voice.  
Carefully, one finger slid into the hole. Copia gasped at the new sensation and the small but throbbing pain. Just as carefully, Papa held up another finger. After a few seconds, he began to move them. He intended to find the Cardinal's g-spot.  
When Copia suddenly bent under him and groaned aloud, he knew that He had found her. Several more times he rubbed his fingers against Copia's prostate, smiling contentedly at His sobs. Realizing that the Cardinal would not last long he pulled out his fingers and stroked his own cock. The man beneath him protested, but not for long. Copia felt the Third man's groin close to his hole. He bit his lower lip and screamed as Papa's cock filled him.  
“Does it hurt?” A Third asked worriedly, seeing his reaction. Copia shook his head. Incredulously, Papa started to move.  
The moan that came from the Third was more like the growl of a wild animal that had finally caught up with its prey. The Cardinal's interior was necessarily warm and virginal. Copia himself was getting used to the movements of his superior. He felt nothing but pain. But when the Papa changed his position (he grabbed the cardinal's legs and threw them over his shoulders),  
each new movement sent a sense of pleasure through her entire body. Copia's eyes rolled back in ecstasy as he feverishly repeated the name of the Third, begging for more.  
“Papa! O Lucifer!”  
“Copia.” He swung the cardinal's legs off his shoulders and turned him on his side, then put his arms around him from behind and entered Him again.  
Papa growled in Copia's ear. He hadn't felt so sweet and desirable in a long time.  
Cardinal awkwardly tried to adjust to the actions of the Third, thus showing at least some initiative. Papa appreciated the small gesture.  
The tremors grew faster and deeper. Cardinal was crying from how good it felt and warm from the thrusts of the Third. The wet sound of slapping filled the room. Papa felt that he and Copia were already close. So he pulled the Cardinal to him and savagely pressed his lips to His. Copia was panting, his ears buzzing.  
The Papa watched hungrily for every emotion that appeared on the Cardinal's face as he came. Arching his neck and closing his eyes, the Copia opened his mouth and let out the most passionate moan that the Third had ever heard. After a few strokes, the Papa poured out into the hot body of the Copia.  
Exhausted and panting, he let his head fall on his partner's shoulder.  
Soon Copia fell asleep in his strong arms with a slight smile on his face.  
Papa couldn't sleep. He was tormented by thoughts of what had happened. It was so passionate, hot, and most importantly emotional that it drove him into a stupor. They will definitely need to repeat it. Kissing him on the temple, he whispered, “Good night, Copia...”


	4. Masturbation

“Papa... Ah! What are you doing?” The Cardinal exclaimed, getting out of bed.  
The Third made a displeased face and immediately smiled sweetly. He pulled Copia back onto the bed and continued stroking his thighs with the back of his hand.  
“I want to help you relax.” The Papa purred into the Cardinal's mouth.  
“Is this your way of relaxing?” Copia's ragged sighs did not pass the Papa's ears.  
“Stop arguing, just enjoy the moment.”  
Papa's hands went up a little higher, reaching under the man's nightgown. At the same time, he put his head on his shoulder and licked his neck with his tongue. His reward was a soft moaning. Cardinal grabbed The Third hair and ran it gently through it. “We didn't resist for long”, Papa thought.  
The Papa's free hand lifted The Cardinal's trousers. When he reached the soft and thick member, he squeezed it. The Papa would have liked to start talking about the things that are waiting for them today, to annoy the Cardinal, but moved away from him and looked into his dark eyes with desire, changed his mind.  
His freckled cheeks were flushed, his mouth was open, and his hair was sticking out in all directions. Looking at such a Cardinal, the Papa's stomach clenched.  
“You need to stop trying so hard to work with. All your muscles are tense, like you're about to explode.” Copia started to protest, but instead of words, a groan escaped.  
The Third was glad of such a lively reaction to his touch. He tried to massage his cock slowly, his lips kissing everything that came in his way. This time it was the nipples, and he took one in his mouth and nibbled it through his clothes. Cardinal dug his fingers into the white sheets and squeezed his eyes shut.  
Papa clicked his tongue. What innocence!  
He knows what this innocence is capable of if you start moving your hand much faster. Which he did.  
“OO Papa... me...” Copia was about to reach its climax.  
The Third smiled slyly and stopped all his actions. At first, Cardinal didn't understand what had happened, his hips moving on their own. When he realized that something was missing, He opened his eyes and stared at Papa.  
The man stared back at him. Without realizing it, Papa tried to memorize every feature of his face. So open and sweet... how good is a miracle it is in his hands. The idea that someone else might get it all made Papa really angry. Yes, he was an owner and never denied it. If he wants something or someone, it will be his, no matter what.  
“Papa? Everything okay?” The Cardinal took The Third hand in his own.  
“Yes, yes. It's alright. A Third said in a serious voice.  
He stroked the Cardinal's cheek and kissed it tenderly.  
Not understanding what had caused the Papa's reaction, the Cardinal watched in shock. Glancing frowning at The Third and at his penis, who has so far requested attention, Copia pushed into the Papa's hand.  
The Third smiled, kissed the Cardinal again, and continued to masturbate.  
Copia leaned back against the pile of pillows. He bit his fist and whined every time his boss slowed or accelerated.  
A couple of strong movements were enough for Copia to finally come. Arching on the bed, Cardinal gave himself completely to the power of the orgasm that seized his body.  
The Papa unhooked the Cardinal, who was still far away, judging by his hazy gaze. While Copia was walking away, He cleaned it of his own sperm and threw the dirty laundry in the basket.  
“Hey. Stop dreaming princess.” Copia blinked several times, turned his head to the window, and slowly sat up.  
“I can see that it's hard for you.” Cardinal said as he started to dress. When he had finished dressing quickly, he kissed The Third on the lips and ran out of the bedroom, leaving him alone to ponder what he had said.  
Papa just grinned.  
“That's it. I'll remember.” Said Papa to the empty air and followed him.


	5. Dessert

“You have nothing to be ashamed of, Cardinal. Let's talk about it.”  
“NO!”  
Oh, Lucifer, give me strength.  
Recently, Papa has been incredibly insistent about discussing one particular topic, but rather an incident that happened in his bathroom. Copia did not want to discuss it in any way and tried to change the subject in every possible way. It's beautiful weather today, isn't it? I need to get my documents back immediately! How do you like tea? Isn't it too bitter? You've got some paint on your face. The more the Cardinal avoided the subject, the more interesting it became to the Papa.  
And everything was so innocent! Even one can say childish.  
That was why the Papa was now sitting in one of the Cardinal's office chairs, smiling his most charming smile, which, in his humble opinion, no one could resist. The Cardinal blushed a little, but did not yield to the charms of his superior.  
The office fell silent. The silence stretched for several minutes. The chief tried to talk again.  
“You...”  
“I said no!”  
“Why?”  
Cardinal didn't answer, but instead stared at The Third, trying to burn a hole in the bridge of his nose. Papa just grinned at the reaction.  
“I just wanted to ask, how do you know?”  
After waiting a couple of minutes, the Papa already thought that the cardinal would not answer his question.  
“Your face is changing. “ He said suddenly.  
“Hmm really? And how?”  
“You look like an idiot.”  
The Cardinal batted his lashes innocently and smiled as sweetly at his superior as he did as the him.  
“I forgive you this insult, Cardinal, but remember I am not always so kind.”  
“Sorry.”  
With a sigh, the Papa decided not to bother the cardinal, not yet. Instead, he decided that the Copia needed to be diverted.  
“Going to be a wonderful dessert for dinner. Pie with wild berries and nuts, sprinkled with fragrant cinnamon. Would you like to join me in the evening to taste this dish?” Papa saw the Copia's eyes light up.  
“I'll be there, but I have to finish my work for today, so please don't bother me.”  
The young man narrowed his eyes complacently and winked.  
“Sure, whatever you say. I'll see you tonight at seven.”  
The Papa got up from his chair and left the cardinal's office. Copia said nothing.

Copia, as promised, came to dessert in the chambers of his superior. He hoped that they would have a peaceful dinner, eat, and leave. But something told Copia that he couldn't get rid of Papa that easily.  
Summoning all his will, he knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Papa came out to him. He looked, as usual, terrific. A white jacket tucked into black trousers, black patent leather shoes, his hair pulled back, he smelled of expensive perfume and cigarettes, and the skull paint on his face completed the image. Cardinal ran a nervous hand over his black sweater and jeans, trying to make them look fresher. But The Third did not care much about the dented appearance of the Copia.  
On the contrary, his eyes flashed like a match when he saw the cardinal at the door.  
“Cardinal! I thought you weren't coming.”  
“How can I leave you alone, your Eminence?” Copia bowed slightly to him. “That would be rude and disrespectful to you.”  
Papa chuckled and whispered something that sounded like the word “flatterer.”  
As soon as he entered the room, Copia noticed a pleasant smell coming from the kitchen. The table was already set with expensive China. Copia didn't want to imagine what would happen to him if he broke even one plate.  
“Is everything ready?” Copia asked.  
“Practically. There's only dessert left.” The Third replied with a sly smile.  
“So what's for dinner tonight besides dessert?” Copia asked, not hiding his interest.  
“Fettuccine pasta with chicken and mushrooms, Caesar salad and red wine with cheese.” The Cardinal was very much surprised when he learned that the Papa liked to cook different dishes. And to be honest, he was a great cook.  
Something beeped, and Papa ran to the kitchen. Copia went to the cabinet where the vinyl records should be.  
“What do you prefer today?” Copia shouted.  
“What do you mean?” a Third voice came from the kitchen.  
“Records.”  
“Put “The Doors”.”  
Copia found the album “The Doors” in a mountain of records, making a mental note to ask to listen to the album “ABBA”. He went to an old-fashioned record player, opened the lid, put the record on the turntable, and lowered the tonearm to the first track. The first tune started playing with the crackle and noise so typical of vinyl. Each time, Copia was immersed in the sound that came out on the player. There was nothing magical about the sound.  
“I already set the table!” Papa said, snapping the Copia out of his thoughts.  
“Huh? Sorry I was thinking.”  
They sat down together at the table and began to help themselves to food. Cardinal had a taste shock. Nothing tasted better in his life!  
“My God, you're an amazing cook!” Copia said, delighted.  
“Thank you,” said Papa, after drinking a little wine from his glass.  
“Did you study to be a cook somewhere?”  
“No. I just like cooking.”  
“You are deceiving me!” Copia stared at him in disbelief. The Third laughed heartily.  
They talked about everything and nothing at the same time. The pleasant music in the background calmed and made unconsciously making you jerk your leg to the beat of the song.  
Copia drank his fifth glass of wine and felt brave enough to ask Papa to dance with him.  
“May I ask you to dance?”  
Papa looked at him with interest. After drinking his sixth glass of wine, he said “I would love to dance with you.”  
They went to the center of the room. The Papa took the initiative and extended his hand to the cardinal who gladly took it and put his other hand on his partner's shoulder.  
They moved slowly to the music. All the bad thoughts were gone from head. Only a sense of lightness remained. No one wanted to spoil the moment with empty talk.  
Copia felt a hand on my fifth point. He looked at Papa's face which was expressionless. Suddenly Papa took him by the shoulders and pushed him against the wall. The Third lips did not allow Copia to be indignant. He gently covered his lips with his. The kiss was slow and gentle. The Third hands wandered over Copia's body, often crawling under his clothes.  
Copia tore his mouth away from Papa's, trying to regain his breath and heartbeat. A third kissed his red cheeks and clung to his neck, sucking and licking it. There would be big blue bruises, but they didn't care.  
The Papa immediately engaged the Cardinal in a kiss. This time it was deep and needy. Copia did his best not to moan so loudly into his boss's mouth. The Third slowly knelt beside the Cardinal and ran his hand gently over his thighs. Slowly, he kissed the growing bulge in his jeans, rarely sucking it through the thick material.  
Cardinal's breathing became heavy, a shiver ran through his body, and his skin was instantly covered with perspiration. The alcohol only sharpened his senses. He wanted dad to finally stop teasing and take his cock in his mouth. Hearing a needy moan, The Third unbuttoned his fly and took a member in his hands.  
“Do you mind?” Papa said, his voice hoarse with excitement.  
“Are you kidding me?”  
Smiling like a Cheshire cat the Papa took the head of The Cardinal's penis and gently sucked it. The Cardinal let out a sweet moan, mingled with a whimper.  
Abruptly taking the entire length of the Copia's penis into The Third's mouth, he remained motionless for a couple of minutes and then began to gently lick and suck the Copia's flesh. After pausing in the oral caresses, Papa blew on him slightly. As a result, the Cardinal began to tremble and moan even more as he uttered the name of his superior.  
The caresses were accompanied by vibrations from Papa's moans.  
Suddenly The Third stopped.  
“What happened?” The cardinal's voice was weak and hoarse. He clearly didn't like the fact that Papa had stopped acting.  
“I have an idea.” He said with a twinkle in his eyes. He got up and went to the table. He poured the wine into a glass and returned.  
Looking at the Copia, the Third drank some wine. Taking the penis back in his mouth, the Papa “emitted” it with wine, while caressing the tongue. At that moment, I thought he was going to die and return to earth.  
“God! Papa! Papa!”  
From moans, Papa began to suck even harder.  
“God... I'm close... Yes, yes!”  
Copia reached his physical limit, and in ecstasy, he poured out a Third in his mouth. He drank every drop.  
The devastated cardinal sat down next to the Papa and pulled him into his arms.  
“My cassock suits you.” Papa said at last. “If you wanted to try it on, you could have just asked me. I would have give you. Don't be shy.”  
The Cardinal immediately blushed to the ears. He buried his face in The Third shoulder.  
“I.... Me... just It was... curiously.” Absolutely red and stuttering Copia looked very cute for Papa.  
“And what prevented us from talking earlier? Same curiosity?” He teased.  
“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Immediately apologize for grammatical errors (if any).


End file.
